The invention relates to an occupant protection device for motor vehicle occupants.
It is known to arrange an airbag on a motor vehicle body in the region of the lateral roof edge of the motor vehicle so that it is deployed downwards during inflation by means of a gas generator, so that, in the inflated state, it extends in the manner of a curtain in front of at least one side window of the motor vehicle.
One problem in occupant protection devices of the type discussed above for motor vehicles is to ensure that the lower edge of the airbag is sufficiently tensioned in the inflated state to prevent the situation where, in the event of a crash, for example when the motor vehicle overturns, the motor vehicle occupant to be protected may be thrown out through a side window of the motor vehicle.